


Прогулка по горизонту

by ray_lantern



Category: Walk on Water (Manhwa)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_lantern/pseuds/ray_lantern
Summary: — Не провоцируй меня.
Relationships: Chang Liu/Yeowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Прогулка по горизонту

…Стакан разлетается вдребезги. Ёун пятится от меня, его взгляд полон бессильной ярости — чёрный взгляд, безнадёжный, отчаянный… 

У меня пульсирует от укуса губа. Я не помню, куда Ёун меня бил, боль от ударов смазалась, но этот укус, чтоб его, _горит_.

— Хорош рыпаться, это бесполезно. Тебе всё равно меня не одолеть. 

Голенью в пресс — безопасно и эффективно. Ёуну перешибает дыхание; за секунды беспомощности прижать его к полу, сплести с ним пальцы, ощутить вибрацию боли в его руке. Выдохнуть:

— Очень больно?

И держать. Смотреть: у него сбиты костяшки, фаланги содраны. Лицо разбито, в ссадинах, в назревающих синяках — скула, челюсть… 

У него родинка возле левого глаза. Маленькая тёмная точка на белой коже. 

— Поехавший ты мудак, а что будет, если я скажу, что больно? Отпустишь? От… вали от меня уже.

Он меня боится. Годы работы научили: те, кто меня боятся, принадлежат мне. И он это подтверждает, так слабо сопротивляясь. Я легко ложусь между его бёдер. Нависаю над ним, прижавшись пахом. 

_…вздыхаю от жара, облизавшего изнутри…_

Внизу Ёун горячий и влажный от пота. Его губы шевелятся, он что-то кричит, но кровь стучит у меня в ушах громче. Он слишком скользкий. В него не получается войти. 

— Не дёргайся.

Слишком тугой и скользкий. Весь взмок, словно болен, распахнутая рубашка липнет к телу, к коже прилила кровь. Закрывается руками, пока я за бёдра натягиваю его на себя. Смазка выделяется каплями, с каждым тягучим спазмом, но это всё равно больно. 

— Блядство… 

— Ах!

А он стонет совсем как с теми мужиками на видео. Дрожит, прячет лицо в сгибе локтя. Пульсирует внутри и выгибается, чтобы принимать меня легче. 

Я наклоняюсь слушать его дыхание. Я ложусь на него — его ослабевшие ноги сползают с моей поясницы. Он жмурится и кусает губы, его полувставший член придавлен моим животом. С каждым толчком он дёргается. 

Ёун никогда не должен был научиться так реагировать на секс с мужчиной. 

Ёун. Давал кому угодно за деньги, только бы не идти ко мне. Птичка с подрезанными крыльями, прикованная к прутьям клетки, — да куда ты мог от меня деться. Куда, а. 

Я тебя ненавижу. Скажи, что ты ещё можешь стать тем Ёуном, на которого было страшно дышать. Скажи, что те мужики не зацеловывали тебя так, как сейчас я. Что они не вылизывали тебе шею. Не звали тебя по имени, тычась губами в мокрую щёку:

— Пак Ёун…

Не кончали в тебя. Вот так, глубоко внутри, вдавившись членом изо всей силы и гордость теряя от удовольствия. 

Скажи, и дай слизать твои слёзы: я тебя защищу. У тебя остывает на коже пот, она вся в мурашках. Губы перестают ныть, когда я поцелуями прижимаюсь к ней… 

— Хватит. Достаточно.

Губы щиплет от слёз и пота. Ёун солёный. Ёун смеётся. И теперь уже я боюсь его. 

— Риу. Ты…

***

Эшби стоял, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел в окно. Чанг кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Вы закончили?

— Да. 

Кивнув, Эшби продолжил смотреть в окно. Если это всё, что он собирается делать за свой ценник, думал Чанг, то пошёл он на хрен. Просто от того, что рассказал о случившемся, легче ему не стало. 

Что-то, до мерзости похожее на страх, так и стояло желчью в горле. 

До конца приёма оставалось пять минут. Мигал красной лампочкой диктофон. Чангу казалось, он слышит помехи, остающиеся на плёнке вместе с молчанием. Ритм его дыхания, скрип кресла под ним или что-то такое. Что-то, во что Эшби потом будет вслушиваться, чтобы проанализировать его. Он ведь должен какие-то такие фокусы проворачивать — весь такой профессионал с седыми висками, очками в тонкой оправе и с критическими заломами морщин у рта… 

— По каким критериям вы выбрали меня?

Эшби развернулся, но так и не расцепил рук у груди. Чангу казалось, что он мёрзнет. Его пиджак остался на спинке стула. 

— О вас хорошие отзывы. Обширная практика, офис в центре…

— Я открыто живу с мужчиной. 

Да, какие-то такие фокусы. 

Чанг сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Хотите знать моё мнение? — Эшби прошёлся по кабинету и встал у письменного стола. Взял диктофон. Выключил. 

— За это я и плачу. 

— Не совсем, — усмехнулся он. — Люди вашего уровня обычно приходят ко мне с историями про измены и платят за то, что хотят услышать. Какие они несчастные, как их в детстве обидела мама, что они не виноваты в том, как поступают… Изнасилования не совсем мой профиль, но я пока не нашёл вежливого способа сообщать об этом новым клиентам. 

Уголок рта Эшби дёрнулся, но Чанг не понял, была это улыбка и нервный тик. 

— Что ж. Я потратил здесь полчаса и сотню долларов, а получил только чашку чая и возможность пялиться на вашу спину. Не очень справедливая сделка.

— Согласен. В таком случае слушайте. Этот парень, Ёун… — На секунду прикрыв глаза, Эшби сделал глубокий вздох и выпалил: — Вы ведь не ненавидите его. Вы просто маленький трусливый мальчишка, который боится… 

Его кадык вздрогнул под ладонью, и Чанг сильнее сжал пальцы. За спиной упала с подлокотника чашка, которую он, вставая, задел.

Губы Эшби растянулись, и вот теперь это точно была улыбка.

— Вы же знаете, что мой партнёр один из лучших прокуроров города? — его голос звучал сипло, но он не пытался убрать руки с горла. Чанг отпустил сам. Подождал пару секунд — и отпустил. 

На Эшби всё равно не действовало. Он продолжил, потирая шею:

— Что сказал вам Пак Ёун после того, как обратился по имени?

— Сеанс окончен.

У них оставалась ещё минута, но Чанг почувствовал, что горечь в горле душит его. Ему срочно нужно было на свежий воздух. 

Уже в дверях кабинета он услышал:

— Буду ждать вас на следующей неделе. В среду в шесть. 

Но мимо секретаря прошёл не останавливаясь. 

На подземной парковке скулили сквозняки. Чанг не стал застёгивать пальто, и скоро холод приятной немотой пропитал всё тело. 

Замёрзшие пальцы неловко выудили из кармана визитку. «Кевин Эшби, психотерапевт» — чёрные строгие буквы на белом картоне. Её дал Барнелл, свой человек в администрации, об интрижках которого не знает разве что только его жена, и сказал: «Этот мужик своё дело знает». 

Потом, расхохотавшись, добавил: «Но учти — он сдерёт с тебя полную стоимость сеанса, даже если вы встретитесь в баре!»

Говорить о Ёуне после пары стаканов виски… Хм. 

Идея, которая может оказаться как спасительной, так и полностью, катастрофически провальной. Чанг нахмурился: алкоголь всегда развязывал ему руки, но если Эшби, несмотря на свой чересчур длинный язык, этого не боится… 

— Джесси. — Накинувшаяся было с рабочими вопросами помощница затихла, и Чанг, усмехнувшись, выдохнул в телефон: — Освободи мне вечер следующей среды. Часиков… скажем, с шести — и до самой ночи.


End file.
